TUMSATTFE or Smells Like Titan Spirit
by TooManyGoodCharacters143
Summary: THE ULTRA MEGA SUPER AWESOME TEEN TITANS FANFIC EXTRAVAGANZA: Five friends...three evil newspapers...One bigass tower...And a story to capture your attention span for a bit while your game loads. It's a nonsense fic that became a regular fic.
1. Episode One

Note: Every error or typo in this fic is completely intentional. I swear. _Completely_ intentional.

**RadicalE Productions Presents...**

**THE ULTRA-MEGA SUPER AWESOME TEEN TITANS FANFIC EXTRAVAGANZA!**

**or**

**SMELLS LIKE TITAN SPIRIT **

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all sat in the main room of Titans Tower reading newspapers. Then Starfire walked in naked. AND NOBODY NOTICED. "Hmph..." said Robin. "Hmph..." said Cyborg. "The high is 75 today..." said Beast Boy. So Starfire prepared her breakfast, and didn't talk at all. Then the doors slid open and Raven fell into the room. Like, literally FELL. Smack on her face. Apparently, this was worth more attention then Starfire preparing breakfast naked. "Can somebody...go check on that or something..." Robin muttered from behind his newspaper. Beast Boy sighed. "I'll do it..." And so he put his paper down. And his eyes got HUGE. "WOAH!" he exclaimed. "What the heck just happened? The newspaper...But I remember...and my emotions...just..." At this point he made a downward motion with his arms. "Oh yeah, the Raven thing." And so he went over to check on Raven. "She's breathing," he said after checking her vital signs. And nobody listened. "HEY!" Beast Boy screamed. One of our team members is unconscious on the ground and you guys don't care? STAR!" He pointed to Starfire. "You-you're-and-you don't-WHY ARE YOU PREPARING BREAKFAST NAKED?" And Starifre did not answer. "THAT'S IT!" screamed Beast Boy. He ran up to the easy chairs where Robin and Cyborg were sitting, ripped the newspapers from their hands and threw them to the ground. "Hey, why did you...WOAH!" Robin yelled. "Was I just in some kind of trance?" Cyborg was asleep. "What's going on here?" Robin asked. "I dunno," said Beast Boy, shrugging. "We were just reading these newspapers, and I don't remember what happened before that, and than Star walked in naked-" He pointed to Stafire again, "And she's not saying anything, and Raven-" He pointed to Raven this time, "Is unconscious." "Well, look..." said Robin. "Star's probably in a bad mood or something," He looked at Starfire. "We should take Raven to the infirmary," He looked at Starfire again. "And the newspapers...we probably shouldn't touch those." He looked at Starfire. "Why do you keep looking at Starfire?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, um...heh...No reason, just...We gotta take Raven to the infirmary." And so they did.

At the infirmary, Robin and Beast Boy waited and waited, and waited, and wa-"AAAAAH!" Raven screamed, finally waking up and keeping Robin and Beast Boy from watching The Big Lebowski on Robin's Ipod. "The newspapers, THE NEWSPAPERS! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T READ THE NEWSPAPERS!" "..." Robin and Beast Boy were silent, until Beast Boy finally spoke up. "Yeah...we read the newspapers."


	2. Episode Deux

**TUMSATTFE or Smells like Titan Spirit**  
**Episode Deaux: ****I read the news today, oh boy  
**

When Robin and Beast Boy said they read the newspapers, Raven screamed is frustration and dashed out of the infirmary. Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other, and considering that they DO have values, went after Raven instead of finishing The Big Lebowski but awaiting them in the main room was a surprise...Starfire wasn't naked anymore!!! And she was also F$#ing crazy!!! "RAAAAAAR!!!!", she screamed, throwing starbolts randomly. Then she turned to the rest of the team(except Cyborg, who was nowhere to be seen). "YOU!!!" She yelled with bloodshot eyes. "You're trying to kill me!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!!" And so she started throwing starbolts at them, as well as the other random directions. "What the HELL is going ON HERE???" asked Beast Boy, busy running from the starbolts. Once the three got behind a piece of furniture, Raven explained-Kind of. "The newspapers! That's why she's crazy!" See, Starfire was, in fact, the oppisite of having no garments covering the body, but what exactly was she wearing? You guessed it-the Newspapers! It seemed as if she had made them into a little bikini(who knew she was so good at arts and crafts) to cover herself up. "The newspapers-"Raven said, pausing to avoid a "great green ball of blah". "Are possessed. When a human comes within their range of power-(meaning basically that if the inside of the newspaper was facing you, you would be in it's range) His or her emotion are dulled to the point where they don't care about anything, and their bad cholesterol is raised by one." Robin gasped, being a health nut. "We have to destroy those newspapers!" he whispered in anger.. Raven continued. "But apparently, when a non-human comes within their range-or at least a Tamaranian-The effect will be the exact opposite!" BOOM. An eyeblast hit the cabinet they were hiding behind, disrupting their conversation as well as roughing them up a bit. They quickly recovered and started running down the nearest hallway. "So-" Beast Boy said, gulping, "We're going to have to get them off of her!" "Exactly." Raven said. Having not talked for a while, Robin spoke up. "I have a plan!" He said.

**-Later-**

Starfire had finally taken a breather from her paranoid rampage, and was sitting on the main room's couch taking a breather. And then she heard a small noise, a chittering of some sort. "RAAR!!" She screamed, turning around. But there was nothing there, so she turned around and went back to her resting. And a small green spider slowly crawled up the back of the couch...


	3. Episode Tres

**TUMSATTFE or Smells Like Titans Spirit  
Episode Tres: In which the author uses fancy linguistics in the episode title to make him seem better than you**

As Beast Boy crawled up the couch, he was not in a happy mood. Even though Starfire was exhausted, she would still kill him if she heard his spidery chitter again. _It was a good plan, though..._ Beast Boy thought. When Starfire was resting, turn into a venomous spider, crawl up the couch, and bite her, injecting her with venom that would knock her out, so they could get the newspapers off her (this one part made Beast Boy sweat) and destroy them. Beast continued crawling up the couch, but much more and trying to make as little noise as possible. _Just a few more inches to go...two more...one more...half an inch...and there_! He was just close enough to Starfire's body to bite her without giving her any prior notice..._I should really watch that Richard Pryor special I have on record...NO! Don't get distracted!!...Now...BITE HE-_ **BOOM.** Cyborg charged through the automatic doors, not waiting for them to open. "You are gonna **PAY**!" he yelled at Starfire. "Grrrrrrr**AAH**!!!!" Starfire screamed. Okay, let's rewind a little bit. Remember when Robin, Beast Boy and Raven came into the main room where Starfire was rampaging, and Cyborg was gone? Well this is what happened. Cyborg fell asleep after reading the newspaper because his "Do something not boring" circuits were really annoyed and sent him into a not-boring dream. When Starfire went on a rampage, Cyborg woke up and tried to stop her, but he was in that kind of haze you get when you woke up, so Starfire overpowered him and kicked him out of the window. You might want to read that last part again. "KICKED HIM OUT OF THE WINDOW." Okay. Just making sure you got that. Now Cyborg was plenty pissed at this BEFORE he hit the ground, but when he did hit the ground, he landed on his arm, crushing it, and his leg got a bit busted up also. So now he was PO'd to the limit. Betcha' didn't know, Cyborg has a sensor showing how angry he is, kinda like the power one that broke when he fought Atlas. And this one was now broken. THAT was how pissed he was. He didn't CARE that he and Star were on a team together. He didn't CARE that the other team members would be mad at him for what he would do to Starfire. all he cared about was beating the crap out of Star and getting back to his dream. Now, you might say that Cyborg's power was nothing compared to Starfire's, but Cyborg got that covered. See, back when Cyborg went undercover in the HIVE Academy, Brother Blood created a device that would multiply his power ten-fold. And it just so happens that the Titans kept this device in their storeroom after the battle. And it just so happens that Cyborg got into the store room and took this device. And he was still mad as hell.


	4. Episode Shi

**TUMSATTFE or Smells Like Titan Spirit**

**Episode shi: Something breaks loose ...it ryhmes with "bell"**

So, when we last left off...Oh, why the hell do I need to tell you, read the effing episode! So...Cyborg charged into the room, and he was PISSED. "You are gonna **PAY**!!!!" he screamed. "Grrrrrr**AAAAAH**!!!!" Starfire yelled back. And Cyborg fired. And the blast was HUGE. Starfire tried to resist the blast and run towards Cyborg to attack, but the blast proved too strong, and she was blown back, her newspaper-bikini almost decimated in the process. And so, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven were all blown out of the now-broken window. Luckily, they were quick thinkers, and Raven and Beast Boy used their natural powers of flight, and Robin used a grappling hook to latch on to the ledge. Starfire was knocked out. "Raven! Get Starfire!" ordered Robin. Raven was way ahead of him. She flew Starfire into the tower, the rest of the newspapers of of her, and covered her with her cape. (that last "her" was Raven) Meanwhile, Beast Boy flew in and tackled Cyborg in gorilla from, successfully getting the power-maximizer off of his arm. And, in a few short minutes, everything was okay. The team had told what they could of the situation to Cyborg while dodging his now-much-less-powerful sonic cannon blasts, and eventually he understood. "Look...There's something I haven't told you." said Raven after everybody had settled down (though Starfire was still knocked out). "Those newspaper weren't just here because they wanted to be...They're here because Trigon's coming back." "**WHAT!?**" "Didn't we like, destroy him last time?" Asked Beast Boy. "Apparently not," replied Raven. A few months after we defeated him, I felt his presence far off in the universe, emerging from another dimension, different from the one he was sealed in before. Probably one he used to heal." "So what do newspapers have to do with this?" Asked Cyborg. "Well, the newspapers signal the coming of Trigon. Whenever they appear, it means Trigon is coming." "So, why newspapers, and where were they last time?", said Robin, coming out of deep thought. "I don't know." said Raven. Well, Trigon wanted to surprise the Titans that time, so the newspapers went on a vacation. In the Bahamas. With me. "How much time we have?" Asked Robin. "About a week. But if we take action against him before he arrives, he will arrive even earlier. "What?" Asked Beast Boy, who had no idea what the hell Raven was talking about. "If it was just us against Trigon, we would have no chance of winning. But I know someone who can help. But once Trigon senses his presence, he'll come running. I know it sounds strange, but it's our only chance." Everyone was silent for a while, but Robin spoke up eventually. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we'll follow your lead. We'll have to." The rest of the team nodded in agreement, and Starfire mumble something about Stankball in her sleep. "Fine..." said Raven. "But to find _that_ person, we're going to need the help of _another_ person...And she might be reluctant to help." "Why?" asked Robin. Raven sighed. "Because she thinks she's just a normal person."

* * *

I'm sure any distinguished TT fan would know who Raven's talking about here with a little bit of thought. The next episode's gonna be pretty weird, and probably pretty short too. It will be the end of what could be considered. "Part one" of this fanfiction...Not like I know how many parts there will be, heheh...By the way, Trigon uses those newspaper mainly to entertain himself and see what futile ways the planet would use to defend themselves once they know he is coming. If they know he's coming that is, the article about Trigon is way in the back there, and it's more of a digest than an article...Well, that's that for now. And just warning you, if I get a bad report card I'm losing computer, TV and video games for a month and a half, but don't forget me, cuz I will be back! Lessee, how about if you review this fic, you can go to your reviews page and see if the fic has been updated...Good idea, right? REVIEW!!!!  



	5. Episode funf

**TUMSATTFE or Smells Like Titan Spirit**

**Episode funf: She was reluctant**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"We're almost there," Raven said as the Teen Titans trekked up a dreary looking mountain, composed almost entirely of dirt and dead trees. There was a storm brewing in the sky, centered at the top of the mountain. Well, it wasn't just the Titans. With them was a certain schoolgirl, who currently had her arms tied up and her mouth covered with a piece of tape. She also had a rope tied around her abdomen, the end of which Raven held in her hand. The other five Titans hadn't questioned Ravens actions, as she had said "It's what we must do to get her to cooperate." As they reached the top of the mountain, everyone was silent. Then Raven pointed to a place on the ground. "Now. Lift that up." she said, ripping the tape off of the schoolgirl's mouth. "I-I can't..." the schoolgirl said. And then Raven did something nobody expected: She slapped the girl. Like a big, theatrical slap. Ow. The other Titans were too stunned to talk. "Do it!" Raven said through gritted teeth. "I-I'm sorry," the girl said , starting to cry. "B-but I'm n-not like that anymore-" Raven slapped her again. "Raven, stop it!" Robin yelled. "Why are you doing this?" "I'm sorry..." Raven said. "I think I'm getting irritable because I'm near..." she then made a "Grrrrrr" noise. "Well...um..." Robin was speechless. "Now!" Raven said to the girl. "LIFT IT!!!!" "I..." the girl sniffed. "I can't..." WHAM. Raven punched her. Like, wham bam SLAM! Except it was one punch, not three. Didn't mean to get you confused there. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Now the other Titans had to step in. They, well, stepped in, and Raven made a wall of magic between them. "Don't worry. It'll work now." she said. Then, she muttered to herself. "...Should've thought of that before..." She bent down over the girl and touched two fingers to her forehead, then Raven's eyes glowed white, and she disappeared! A few seconds passed, and the girl woke up. But now her eyes were Raven's. She pointed her hands at the dirt, and the dirt, along with her hands glowed yellow, and began to move! A large pillar of dirt shot out of the ground and was tossed aside. Then the girl fell to the ground, and Raven reappeared. The Titans were, once again, stunned. Especially Beast Boy. Raven bent down and looked into the newly-made pit. "Hmph." She used her powers to lift something out of the pit. It was a man, and old man, unconscious, with red skin and four eyes, just like Trigon. All he wore was a white loincloth, tied to his waist with a ancient-looking belt that had an strange symbol on its clip. He had long white hair that blew in the little wind there was. Raven kissed the man heart, and then his forehead, and the man was suddenly awake! "Guuuuuuh-" He inhaled, coughing loudly. "I-I'm alive...And...you...Oh, you're beautiful!!!!" The man hugged Raven, with tears in his eyes. Raven was clearly not amused. "I've been waiting for this moment all my life...When I would finally get to see you...granddaughter!!"

**Outer Space, 4 1/2 days away from Earth, the _Mefisto_**

"Ahhhhhh...What a beautiful ship I have. Yes, quite beautiful" Trigon muttered to himself. "Heheheheh...hu-**WHAT**!?!?" Trigon was dumbfounded. _Father!? At THIS time!?!?_ "YESMAN!!!!" He yelled to his servant. "What is it, sir..." Yesman sighed. "ESCAPE POD!" "Okay, sir..." "**ESCAPE POD!!!!**" "I SAID okay, sir..." Yesman walked away, and soon Trigon saw a small escape pod blast off into the void of space. "Good...**HNNNNGAAAAAAAAH**!!!!" And, with a massive amount of energy, Trigon melted his own ship and fashioned it into the most kickass armor you ever saw...With no helmet. "Father..." Trigon spoke, gravitating the armor onto his body. "**Now I will destroy you, once and for all!!!!**"


	6. Episode sei

**TUMSATTFE or Smells Like Titan Spirit**

**Episode Sei: Ligon's Tale (Yes, I did read the last Harry Potter book)**

Of all the Teen Titans, Starfire was the first to comment on these new developments. "Raven!" She shrieked. "You have had a grand-father all along and you did not tell us!?" "And what about the fact that he was buried in a pit?" questioned Beast Boy, who was obviously confused. The demon man sniffed and faced Raven. "Ahem...What is it that they call you, granddaughter?" "My name is Raven," Raven said, trying to keep from getting angry. "These are the Teen Titans. I live with them." The man got up and turned towards the rest of the team. "Hello, friends of Raven. I am Ligon, son of Raigon, father of Trigon. And you are...?" The team spoke each of their names, and said hello. "Ah. Nice, respectable names. Except for this 'Cyborg'..." Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg and muttered "Off on the wrong foot, you shoulda said your real name..." Cyborg grunted "_Shut up, Garfield..._" and elbowed Beast Boy. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering who I am and where I come from," Ligon said with a flourish. "So I will tell you-" Raven groaned, clearly wanting to get back to the tower and do whatever totally sexy thing she would do there. "Raven, your teammates must know what is going on if they can help..." all of the sudden tears welled up in his eyes and he ran over and hugged Raven again, making a squeak of joy. Let me tell you I have never seen anybody so happy to have a half-human, half-demon granddaughter, I mean, not like I was there myself, but you get the point. "Okay." Ligon said, turning around and clearing his throat. He sat down cross-legged on the rocky ground, and began to tell his tale. "Many years ago, I was in charge of the great power, the name of which could not be spoken by men. But as the years grew by, I became aware that I would need a successor, someone to destroy what was meant to be destroyed when I was gone. So I prepared a complex magical act, and in the end, I had another entity made in my image. This was Trigon. I saw him daily to train, and he was a magnificent fighter. But I knew his thirst for battle was large, perhaps too large for comfort. He would frequently go on trips for long amounts of time. I later would learn that he kept his own moon far off in the galaxy, where he kept many large beasts from around the galaxy. They seemed to be his only friends, and I think he probably went with them to demolish civilizations...Well, this is just the beginning of his madness. As I grew older, he began to get more impatient, craving the power that I had, wanting me to just _die_ already so he could have his universe to destroy. So, one day, he attacked me, though he did not want to destroy his own creator. He trapped me deep within the Earth-Though, as I can now see, the movement of nature has made it considerably less deep-and hid my existence. I couldn't get out myself because of the various curses Trigon put on the ground. Raven-" his eyes twinkled, "here must have sensed my presence and knew to dig me up in the time of need...Which would be now." "So..." Beast Boy started. "Do you know any ways to defeat Trigon?" Raven was pissed at this, because Beast Boy didn't seem like the kind of person to, well, care. Ligon laughed. "Yes. And it's really quite simple. all you have to do is put this-" he pointed to the emblem on his belt- "Anywhere on Trigon's body." he turned the emblem to release it from where it was held, and gave it to Raven, making a little bowing motion. "So, you'll just need to fly up, and just push it into his skin. All his power will be transferred into the keepsake, and once it is put on my belt I will gain it back. But it's not as easy as it sounds. Trigon is powerful and clever, he probably has some kind of protective armor of some sort..." the Titans stood. "..." They stood more. "...I'm done." "GRRAH!!" Raven yelled, to everyone's freakout. "Can we just DO this already!?" Ligon stared wide-eyed, then broke into a grin. "Sure...As soon as-" **KABOOM. **A large something had struck the Earth. For a few seconds nobody moved, then Ligon stood up. "Well, we'd better get going!" he said and started walking. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "Ooookay." He started walking along with Ligon. "The others, except Raven started walking too. At least until Raven screamed "WHY THE HECK ARE WE WALKING WHEN WE CAN FLY!?" a yell that threw everybody back with its power (only Raven can do that kinda stuff). Ligon got up, looking dizzied, and said "Well, I just thought it would be a bit more dramatic..."

Note: A few edits were made to this episode on March 28th, 2008. The most important edit was the sentece about Ligon being hapy to see his granddaughter, which has been extended to have some strange commentary about me and the story. The other edits are: Now, instead of pushing him to the ground, Cyborg elbows Beast Boy (imagine Beast Boy almost losing his footing, but not quite), and Ligon describes Trigon's "pets" a bit differently. Closer to the end of the episode, Raven says "heck" instead of "hell" because since she's part demon I figured she wouldn't really want to say such a demonic word.


	7. Episode Zeven

**TUMSATTFE or Smells like Titan Spirit**

**Episode Zeven: Turns out Trigon's servent Yesman was totally not a Yes-man, but there wasn't enough space in the episode to portray that so I'm putting it here**

KABOOM. Trigon struck the street with a deafening, non-funny explosion of a bunch of things at once. Trigon climbed out of the crater he had made and took a steady look around. He saw a nearby McDonald's, which he promptly took the fryers out of, and ate them (Not too healthy, but it's okay, he stays buff with magic). Then, on a full stomach, he said to the world: "Teen Titans, show yourselves or this world will be destroyed in an instant! I have the power to do these kinds of things, but I think I'll have a little brawl with you first, hm? I will wait for one hour, and then-" "Trigon." Little did Trigon know, the Teen Titans had just arrived, only he could not see them because he was so big. Strangely, it seemed he could not hear them either. "Trigon..." Raven said, cleary wondering whether this "grand confrontation" was all it was cracked up to be. Trigon still sat, waiting for the Titans who were already there to arrive. "I'll take care of this," Ligon muttered. He walked a little closer to Trigon and yelled. "**TRIGON IT'S ME, YOUR CREATOR, LIGON! NOW WHY DON'T YOU GIVE YOUR PAPPY A NICE BIG HUG?**" Trigon definitely noticed this one. His eyes widened with surprise and he looked down. His lips parted for a brief moment, and then his expression turned to anger. "Faaaaaaaaaaaattt**tttttthhhHHHHHEEEEERRR!!**" "Erm...Yes." Ligon said with a smirk. "**GrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**" Trigon leaned his head back and let out a mighty roar. He looked back at his relatively miniscule creator. "I **DEMAND** to know what has happened!" he grunted. "Nobody, NOBODY could have ever known where you were! Except..." He turned his head up a few degrees. Then he squinted, as to focus on what we very well know is... "The Teen Titans. How _pleasant_ to meet you again. You may imagine that I have quite a personal vendetta against you five. But you know..." He stood upright. "The one I'm most mad at, out of all of you...Is **YOU!!**" And he brought his fist down, right on...Beast Boy!?" Of course, Beast Boy avoided the attack just in time but turning into a bird and darting to the side. All of the Titans were startled at Trigon's actions, even Raven had a confused expression on her face slong with her usual angry scowl. "You...You are the one I hate the most," he said, talking to Beast Boy. "You Titans may have cursed me into another dimension for what felt like eternity, but, by far, the worst thing you have ever done to me is..." His face once again contorted with anger. "**YOU DESTROYED MY HEARING!!** After that _whale_ stunt you pulled, that ear swelled up like a balloon for _weeks_, and after I got out of that horrible limbo, every surgeon was either too afraid of me or the surgery cost too much! Do you KNOW what this is going to do to my career? If an enemy sneaks up from the right side, I'm not going to hear him! If I win million dollars and am being told from the right side, I'm not going to get the money because I'm **not going to hear the person giving it to me!** But enough talk. Now, Titans, and Ligon, the moment I have been waiting for has arrived. The moment of victory for Trigon. You can call it T-Day if you like. Because today, Titans, no matter how many times I have previously stated, **I WILL DESTROY YOU!!**" After this break, of course.

Note: The personality of Trigon in this episode and whatever amount of following ones is based of the character of Killface from the show Frisky Dingo. I didn't intend for this to happen but it just kind of snuck in there and I realize that's totally stuff Killface would say. After I make episodes of my other to fanfictions the fight will finally being. I'm not too god at writing fights as you may have realized, so the episode will probably go through rewrites and might still suck. But please, be patient. It will be here eventually. Also, a few edits were made to this episode on March 28th, 2008. Nothing story-changing, just a few corrections, and some words were taken out and replaced with others and such. It's still the same story.


	8. Episode Eight

**TUMSATTFE or Smells Like Titan Spirit**

**Episode Eight: The Final Showdown of the Last Episode or It's Funny That This is the Last Episode Because I Hate the Number Eight For no Rational Reason**

It had begun. The FINAL FINAL FINAL FINAL FINAL FINAL Showdown. It was gonna be the greatest showdown ever fought between a team of four superpowered teenagers and one regular teenager that was really really strong, plus one of those teenagers demonic-but-pretty-much-powerless grandpa VS. Trigon the Terrible. It was gonna be the coolest- "GRAAAAAH!' Trigon yelled as he jumped off of the ground, briefly levitating in the air before landing with a tremendous bang. The Titans ran from this, but they were still in the blast radius and all got thrown in different directions. "Raven!" Robin yelled. Everybody (except Trigon, who was getting up) head him because the street wasn't that big and they were all still in view of each other. "You and Cyborg focus on fighting Trigon, while Starfire and Beast Boy focus on finding a place to put the emblem! Trigon's got almost all of his body except his face covered, and he's bound to protect that part that isn't!" Raven threw the emblem over to Beast Boy with her powers. He caught it, turned into a bird, and started flying towards Trigon. "Ligon!" Robin started again. "Me and you will also focus on fighting! Now, Titans, go!" Beast Boy circled in the air, looking for an opening to either drop the emblem or find some other way to use it. Starfire flew around and around Trigon, who was currently batting away blasts from Raven and Cyborg, who was held in the air by a floating Ligon, who apparently still had a few normal powers. Above Trigon, Beast Boy nosedived and landed on Trigon's helmet as a monkey, which he had turned into a split second before his landing. He hoped he would be quiet and agile enough for Trigon not to notice him. The emblem, which was grasped in his claws as a bird, he now held in his hands. He tip-toed across the helmet, and when he got the front, grasped onto the rim with his feet and dropped down, having an upside-down him only about a foot away from Trigon. "Got your nose!" He said, and threw the emblem...While Trigon vigorously shook his head, throwing Beast Boy off of him. Beast Boy crashed onto a nearby rooftop, and the emblem fell to the ground, Beast Boy's throw having been, well, thrown off by the head-shaking. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Trigon yelled, punching the building Beast Boy was on and smashing the roof into pieces. "BEAST BOY!" All the Titans except Raven screamed (she cares, she just doesn't show it). Starfire was now scanning the ground for the emblem, when Ligon ran up to her with it in his hand. "This may be our last chance!" he yelled over the noise of Trigon pounding the ground in order to crush the other Titans, who were now going into evasive maneuvers, otherwise known as "Getting the hell out of the way." "What you need to do," Ligon instructed Starfire, "Is fly up to Trigon's shoulder. There is an area there where two parts of Trigon's armor meet. Whenever he throws a punch, these two parts are drawn back from each other, exposing his skin just for a bit. This is your chance to strike. I'm too weak to fly that high, and if I tried to climb him he would surely kill me. Our hope lays with you. "M-Hm!" Starfire nodded. Ligon thrust the emblem into her hands, and she flew up to end the battle. But it was harder then it looked. Trigon had his arms up, swiping at Raven in the air after having batted Cyborg a while away. Robin was "evading" as he had used up all his weapons right now, and hiding was the only thing he could do. Luckily, Trigon didn't notice that Starfire was behind him, so she was free to do what she wanted for the time being. She waved her arms in front of her face, unsure whether it would catch Raven's attention, though she thought she saw her glance in her direction while flying from side to side to evade Trigon's blows. Then, she flew closer to Trigon's shoulder and pointed with both of her hands at her nose. This could have easily been misconstrued as a zit alert, but Raven got the message and flew right in front of Trigon's face, charging up for some super move she suspected she would never have to use. "I have you now!" Trigon said triumphantly, as he lowered and opened his arms to clap Raven between his hands...And sealed his demise. The two plates of armor between his shoulder and his collar were drawn apart, exposing a thin crescent of red skin. Starfire dropped the emblem, noting that it seemed to have a "magnetic pull" to Trigon's skin, adhering to its purpose. Two things then happened at once: The emblem landed-and stuck-on Trigon's skin, and the two plates of armor closed-right on Starfire's arm. Krunch. Two screams echoed throughout the street, one of rage and one of pain, as Trigon's armor dissolved and the emblem glowed in a brilliant light. Trigon grew smaller as the emblem absorbed his power, and Starfire used the last of her energy to slow her fall to the ground, which was extremely hard, because Tamaranian's powers are controlled by their emotions, and Starfire's were a mixture of confusion, pain, and anger. Now, the street was silent, save one red figure crawling out from under a pile of rubble...

-A few minutes later-

The emblem clicked as it was fit back into Ligon's belt. It glowed again (with a more wholesome light this time) as its power was returned to its original owner, who grew to roughly the size Trigon had been before. All the Titans were present, including Cyborg, who had ran (or rather limped) back to the scene after seeing the battle's end, and Beast Boy, who had been carried over by Robin after he trekked up the building where he had been thrown by Trigon. He had discovered Beast Boy knocked out under a pile of rubble, and had woken him up and brought him over. Robin had also retrieved Starfire, and after a brief kiss had brought her to the scene as well. In the end it was hard to tell who had suffered the most damage (though it was probably a stone's throw between Cyborg and Beast Boy), but in some strange twist Raven seemed to be the least injured. "Thank you all for putting things right," Ligon began, his voice reverberating in accordance to his size. "Especially you, Starfire. But all of you helped in the battle against Trigon, and you each had your own victories. I regret that I have to go now, to do whatever things I am required by higher forces of which we know not, but if I am ever on this planet again, I doubt I'll need to tell you because you'll know from all the noise." "Thanks," Robin began. "But I think Raven did the most here. We couldn't have done it if she hadn't released you in the first place. "Absolutely true." Ligon said. "I'll remember all of you for years to come, and Raven, you should consider how lucky you are to have such friends." Raven scowled, but everybody knew that was just her way of blushing. Ligon started to rise up into the air. "Thanks for everything!" He said, his voice getting fainter. "I'll see you some other time, Teen Titans!" And he was gone. There was a brief silence, which was broken by a grunt from Beast Boy. "Guys...What happened?" he said with difficulty as he swayed in a sitting position. "We'll tell you later," Robin said. "Cyborg, are you going to be able to fix Starfire's arm?" Starfire was currently sleeping in Robin's arms. "Yeah, when we get back to the Tower, and after I fix myself, of course...And after the waffle lunch." Beast Boy let out a strained "Woo hoo." "What about him?" Raven said, motioning to an unconscious red form lying on the street. "Let him go," Robin replied, "But make sure he won't be able to steal Ligon's powers like he did before. Destroying his own emblem would be the best choice of action." "Yeah," Raven agreed, but we can't be sure..." "Um, guys?" Beast Boy interjected, or ejaculated for the people who aren't immature. "Is there something we forgot?"

-The barren mountain-

The girl who now knew herself as Sarah Marks awoke, and knew something had happened, something that she had heard about but hadn't believed. She knew she couldn't go back to living her life until she knew what this was, and sorted out her identity. She started walking down the mountain, unaware of the way the pebbles around her slightly shook. She would go on to do many things and solve the enigma that was herself, but that is another story.

**-THE END-**


End file.
